Oorlog noch Vrede
by Jenneke
Summary: Wat als Hermelien er na de oorlog achterkomt dat haar ouders toch gevonden en vermoord zijn door de Dooddoeners? De oorlog is voorbij, maar de vrede nog niet begonnen; zal Hermelien ooit opnieuw een normaal leven kunnen leiden? Rating: T
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Hermelien Griffel klopt met de deurklopper op de deur van een kleine boerderij, op het Australische platteland. Er wordt niet geantwoord. Hermelien kijkt door de ramen, maar het huis ziet er normaal uit, gewoon ingericht zoals haar eigen huis ook altijd ingericht is geweest, precies de smaak van haar ouders. Op de tafel ligt een krant, net te ver weg om de koppen te kunnen lezen. Er staat nog een vuil koffiekopje op het aanrecht.

Hermelien klopt nogmaals op de deur. Alweer wordt er niet geantwoord. Teleurgesteld loopt ze terug naar de auto. Dit is nu al de derde dag dat er niemand open doet, de derde dag dat er een krant opengeslagen op tafel ligt, en de derde dag dat er een koffiekopje vuil op het aanrecht staat te wachten op iemand die het schoon komt maken. _Dit is niet goed._

'Weer niets?' Vraagt Harry haar, als Hermelien de auto weer in wil stappen. Op dat moment komt er een buurman het huis uit lopen.

'Wacht, meisje, wacht eens even!' roept hij naar Hermelien. 'Ken je de mensen die hier woonde?'

'Ja.' zegt Hermelien, van haar stuk geslagen. 'Hoe bedoelt u, woondé? Wonen ze hier niet meer?'

'Wist je dat niet?' de buurman lijkt even vertwijfeld te kijken. 'Ze… ach, hoe moet ik dit nu zeggen- ze zijn om het leven gekomen. Heel mysterieus, geen wonden, geen doodsoorzaak, niets te vinden. Waarschijnlijk een hartaanval. We hebben ook nooit familie of vrienden kunnen vinden, alsof deze mensen helemaal niet bestonden voordat ze hier kwamen wonen.' De man ziet hoe Hermelien bleek weg trekt. 'Gaat het wel, meiske?'

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd. 'Ik moet maar eens gaan denk ik.' Ze gaat naast Harry in de auto zitten en trekt de deur dicht, Harry trekt op en de auto rijdt weg, de buurman achterlatend.

'Wat moest die man van je?' vraagt Harry aan Hermelien, terwijl hij geconcentreerd naar de weg kijkt.

'Mijn ouders zijn dood.' Meer kon Hermelien niet uitbrengen. Harry gaf een ruk aan het stuur en parkeerde de auto in de berm, hij sloeg –zo goed als dat kon- een arm om Hermelien heen, die hem met tranen in haar ogen aankeek.

'Het is oké, Hermelien, het is oké.' suste hij haar, terwijl hij zachtjes door haar haar woelde.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw begin

Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw begin

Hermelien keek naar het lege appartement op de Wegisweg, waar ze zojuist in het haardvuur was verschenen. Het was nu nog leeg, en het zou nog wel even duren voordat ze genoeg spullen had om het huis te vullen –een jaar lang op de vlucht zijn voor Voldemort doet geen wonderen voor je hoeveelheid kleding, boeken en meubels- maar het was een nieuw thuis, en plek om opnieuw te kunnen beginnen.

Het was fantastisch dat ze de afgelopen weken na de terugkomst uit Australië bij Harry had kunnen logeren op het grimbaudplein. Maar toch was dit vele malen beter. Harry was een schat en het was net alsof hij haar broertje was, maar ze kon de laatste tijd gewoon niet goed mensen in haar nabijheid verdragen. Het was net alsof sociale activiteiten haar beklemden, zoals muren in een kleine ruimte dat doen voor mensen die claustrofobisch zijn. Het huis van haar ouders in Australië stond nog te koop, maar Harry had aangeboden garant te staan voor de lening waarmee ze het huis had gekocht, deze lening zou ze af kunnen betalen wanneer het de boerderij in Australië was verkocht.

Hermelien keek naar de paar verhuisdozen die in de woonkamer stonden. Het waren er veel te weinig, en er moest dus duidelijk gewinkeld worden voor meubels. Harry en Ginny hadden aangeboden met haar mee te gaan naar de Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak –een grote meubelzaak op de Wegisweg- maar Hermelien had het gevoel dat dit iets was wat ze alleen moest doen. Dit was tenslotte haar nieuwe begin.

Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak was een fantastische winkel. Ze verkochten alle meubels die je maar kon bedenken, een beetje vergelijkbaar met wat Dreuzels IKEA noemen, maar dan hadden de meubels van MMM magische snufjes; speciale spreuken die de kleur van een meubel konden veranderen, meubels die geheime magische opbergvakken hadden, kasten die van binnen veel groter waren dan van buiten, King Size bedden met slaapzacht-bezwering, anti-aanbak fornuizen, je kunt het zo gek niet bedenken of Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak heeft het.

Nadat Hermelien naar Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak was geweest, waar ze alle nodige meubels had gekocht en een afspraak had gemaakt om deze dezelfde avond nog thuis te laten bezorgen, ging ze naar Mallekin's voor een nieuwe set gewaden. Nu ze niet meer op Zweinstein zat, had ze in principe alle vrijheid om uit verschillende kleuren gewaden te kiezen, in plaats van de zwarte gewaden die ze gewend was te dragen, maar toch ging ze voornamelijk voor zwarte gewaden.

Na een bezoek aan de magische boekwinkel had Hermelien wel genoeg magische spullen om haar huisje te kunnen vullen. Nadat ze de tassen die ze inmiddels had verzameld in haar appartement had gezet, ging ze nog even Dreuzellonden in om daar wat dingen te halen. Zo ging ze naar een grote boekenzaak in Oxford Str. om een grote stapel Dreuzelliteratuur aan te schaffen, voornamelijk grote namen zoals Jane Austen, George Orwell en Shakespeare. Naast boeken werd er ook veel kleding aangeschaft, zowel casual als net –al was ze eigenlijk na alle begrafenissen van de laatste tijd alle nette kleding wel weer zat- en simpele dingen zoals pyjama's, BH's en ondergoed.

Toen Hermelien aan het einde van de dag moe maar toch voldaan haar huisje rondkeek, leek het al veel meer op een huis waar echt geleefd werd. Er stonden fotolijstjes met foto's van dierbaren, haar ouders, Harry, de familie Wemel, en een aantal foto's die op school waren gemaakt. Er stonden bloemen in een vaas op de eettafel, waarnaast een enorme pepermolen en een zoutmolen van hetzelfde formaat die ze zich aan had laten smeren in een Dreuzelkookzaak, stonden te pronken. De koelkast en vriezer waren gevuld met etenswaren, een glazen pot met 'Perkamentuszuurtjes' zoals Harry het magische snoepgoed altijd noemde, het opgemaakte bed en de gevulde kleding en boekenkast maakte dat het huis ook echt klaar was om in te gaan leven. En toch voelde Hermelien zich niet gelukkig. Hoe veel spullen ze ook zou kopen en hoe gezellig ze het appartement ook in zou richten, ze zou zich er nog niet thuis voelen, er zou altijd wat ontbreken.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

_Bedankt voor alle reviews! Superleuk om te lezen wat jullie van het verhaal vinden._

* * *

><p>Hoofdstuk 2<p>

_Het kasteel rommelde, alsof het door een reus door elkaar was geschut. Ze dacht aan Ron, aan de kus die ze gedeeld hadden, en nu al miste ze zijn lippen op de haren. Haar hand vond zijn hand terwijl ze door de gang rende, op weg naar de gevechten. Flikkerende lichten, knallen, weerkaatsende spreuken, er kwam bijna te veel informatie binnen om te kunnen verwerken. Hermelien voelde geen angst meer, het was net alsof die emotie niet langer bezit van haar kon nemen. De kus van Ron had haar gevuld met het meest gelukzalige gevoel dat ze ooit gekend had, het was stukken beter dan een uitmuntend halen voor een SLIJMBAL, het vulde haar als een Patronus die binnenin haar leefde, die een schild vormde voor de werkelijke wereld. De knallen klonken nu dichterbij en ze greep haar toverstok nog wat steviger vast, ze kneep even in Rons had terwijl hij haar meetrok om de hoek in de gang en ze middenin een gevecht op leven en dood terecht kwamen. Ron liet haar hand los om zijn toverstokarm vrij te hebben en stuurde een rode straal –waarschijnlijk een spreuk van totale verstijving- af op een van de Dooddoeners in de gang, de spreuk raakte doel en de Dooddoener viel neer. Zelf blokkeerde ze een spreuk die op Ginny werd afgestuurd. De schildspreuk rees net op tijd op om Ginny te beschermen, maar nu keek de Dooddoener haar kant op, terwijl hij zijn toverstok op het plafon richtte en een spreuk riep die ze niet kon verstaan. Ze keek en zag het plafon trillen toen het geraakt werd door de toverspreuk, de Dooddoener was opeens verdwenen en de wereld leek zich te vertragen. Toen onplofte alles in haar hoofd, ze viel op de grond en merkte dat ze iets hards raakte. De wereld leek op te houden te bestaan, en toen het stof optrok zag ze een gedaante met rood, warrig haar en sproeten op de grond liggen. Dood. Ze begon te gillen._

Hermelien werd wakker van haar eigen gegil. Ze zat rechtop in bed en probeerde zich te bevrijden uit de dekens, waar ze helemaal gevangen in was gaan zitten. Door het raam zag ze een van de donkere, verlaten straten van de Wegisweg. De dag was nog niet eens begonnen. Hermelien zag dat haar handen trilde en voelde iets warms en nats over haar wang lopen, ze had niet eens door dat ze huilde. Ze liep naar de badkamer en draaide de kraan open. Het koude water voelde goed over haal polsen. _Rustig worden. Rustig worden. _'Het is niet echt. Het was maar een droom. Ron leeft. Ron leeft. Harry leeft. Ze zijn niet dood. Het is niet echt.' vertelde ze zichzelf, maar het werkte niet echt. In de spiegel zag ze haar gezicht, met de zwarte kringen onder haar ogen, de stille getuigen van het feit dat ze amper nog sliep. Het lag niet aan haar bed, het appartement of het lawaai wat van de Wegisweg afkwam, dat waren allemaal smoesjes die ze zichzelf de afgelopen weken al veel te vaak had verteld. Ze was bang, zij, Hermelien Griffel, was bang voor haar dromen, bang voor alles was ze niet logisch kon beredeneren, zoals waarom Fred dood was gegaan, waarom haar ouders moesten sterven en of het leven nu nog wel nut had.

De afspraak die ze voor vandaag met Harry had gemaakt leunde opeens als een zware last op haar schouders. Ze had geen behoefte aan de druk van het gezelschap van anderen, het net doen alsof het leven normaal en leuk was. Ze wilde helemaal geen 'small talk', het weer, het nieuws, de laatste roddels, het kon haar helemaal niets schelen. Het klonk misschien harteloos voor iemand met een perfect gelukkig leventje, maar Hermelien had even helemaal genoeg aan zichzelf. Ze liep naar de studeerkamer en ging aan haar bureau zitten. In de tweede la van het bureau vond ze een rolletje perkament waarmee ze een snel briefje aan Harry schreef.

_'He Harry,  
>Ik voel me niet zo lekker, dus ik denk niet dat ik vandaag wat met je kan gaan drinken.<br>Sorry, volgende keer beter.  
>Hermelien'<em>

Ze rolde het briefje op en verzegelde het, voordat ze het aan de poot van haar uiltje, Snow bond, en haar naar het Grimbaudplein stuurde om het briefje bij Harry te brengen.

Nadat ze Snow had nagekeken ging ze weer op bed liggen, terwijl ze naar het plafon staarde. Ze telde het aantal planken dat er in verwerkt zaten, het waren er nog steeds evenveel als gisteren en de nacht daarvoor. Buiten begonnen steeds meer geluiden te klinken, terwijl Hermelien voor de zoveelste nacht op rij het leven overdacht. Het leven, en vooral hoe nutteloos het soms voelde. Alle toekomstplannen die ze ooit voor zichzelf had gehad, bij alles stonden opeens grote vraagtekens. Ze had zich altijd een leuke baan voorgesteld, iets met Dreuzeltelgen begeleiden in de toverwereld, iets wat haar ouders zouden kunnen begrijpen, haar diploma zou ze halen en haar ouders zouden trots op haar zijn, ondanks het feit dat ze geen typisch meisje-meisje was had ze toch altijd een beeld gehad van haar vader die haar door een gangpad naar het altaar leidde, terwijl zij een witte jurk droeg, op weg naar haar toekomstige man, iemand die het laatste jaar steeds vaker er uit had gezien als een man met rood haar en sproeten. Maar nu was dat allemaal weg, er was geen toekomstdroom meer, geen happy ending. Alles wat ze zou moeten doen in haar leven, alles wat ze zou gaan bereiken zou ze nu moeten doen zonder haar ouders, zonder dat ze hun goedkeuring konden laten blijken, en zonder dat ze trots op haar konden zijn.

Ze werd wakker omdat er iemand beneden herhaaldelijk op de deurbel drukte. Het scherpe getring klonk door het gehele huis. Ze kleedde zich snel aan en liep naar beneden, maar remde haar pas snel af toen ze het silhouet van Harry herkende voor de deur. Ze bleef stil staan waar hij haar door het matte glas onmogelijk kon laten zien. Het gebel hield op en even dat Hermelien dat Harry weg zou gaan. Maar toen bonkte hij met zijn vuist op de harde houten deur.

'Doe open, Hermelien, ik weet dat je daar bent! Je HOEFT niet altijd weg te lopen.' Harry klonk niet boos, niet verdrietig, hij klonk… bezorgd. Hermelien vond het verwarrend. Waarom zou Harry bezorgt zijn voor haar? Iedereen hoorde juist bezorgt om hem te zijn, met alles wat hij had meegemaakt met Voldemort en de oorlog. En toch maakte Harry, van alle mensen die er waren Harry, zich zorgen om haar.

'Doe open Hermelien, of ik maak deze deur zelf open.' riep Harry nogmaals. Hermelien deed een paar stappen naar de deur toe en rijkte met haar hand naar de deurknop, ze drukte hem omlaag en een klein streepje ochtendlicht kwam de woonkamer binnen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Een goed gesprek

Hallo! 

Oké, ik heb echt al heel lang geen update meer geplaatst. Sorry daarvoor. Dit verhaal bezorgde me nogal wat problemen. Ik wou eerst een verhaal vertellen van een depresieve Hermelien die iedereen buiten zou sluiten en alles in haar eentje probeerde te regelen. Maar depresieve monologen gaan nogal snel vervelen, dus besloot ik dat Hermelien zich in ieder geval naar één iemand open moest stellen om dit verhaal verder te krijgen. Wie dat is zullen jullie dit hoofdstuk wel gaan ontdekken, ik vond het lastig om te schrijven, maar ik heb m'n best gedaan. Ik hoop dat ik wat sneller een nieuwe update kan gaan schrijven.

Groetjes Jenneke

* * *

><p>Hoofdstuk 3: Een goed gesprek<p>

Hermelien wist amper hoe ze daar gekomen was, maar opeens stonden ze daar samen in de deuropening van haar appartement, Harry's armen stevig om haar heengeslagen, haar hoofd rustend op zijn schouder terwijl haar schouders schokte en de tranen over haar wangen liepen. Harry liet haar begaan, terwijl hij rustig en een tikkeltje onhandig over haar rug wreef. "Het is goed Hermelien, huil maar, laat maar gaan." fluisterde hij in haar haar.

Langzaam begonnen Hermeliens schouders minder hard te schokken, totdat ze stil stond en alleen nog maar voelde hoe Harry's armen haar overeind hielden. Ze tilde haar hoofd iets op en keek hem aan. Zijn ogen straalde zorg uit, zorgzaamheid van de vriend die zijzelf zo lang had verwaarloosd maar die er altijd voor haar was gebleven. Liefde van de jongen waarmee ze bijna de helft van haar jeugd had doorgebracht, met wie ze had gedanst toen ze alleen waren, met wie ze in een slaapzak had gelegen toen het te koud was, met wie ze door al die verschrikkelijke dingen was gegaan en wie ze uiteindelijk bijna had verloren aan de oorlog die te veel levens had gekost.

"Harry." was het enige was ze uit kon brengen.

"Het is goed Hermelien. Echt waar. Ik snap het."

Even later zat Hermelien op de bank en hoorde Harry rommelen in de keuken. Ze staarde naar de lege open haard. Ze had al heel lang de open haard niet laten branden. In de eerste week had ze de moeite nog wel eens genomen, maar het was gewoon niet de moeite om het voor haarzelf in haar eentje gezellig te maken. En alle huiselijkheid en normaalheid die ze zo probeerde in huis te halen leek alleen maar in contrast te staan met de kille leegte die ze vanbinnen voelde. De oorlog was nu vier maanden geleden, het schooljaar zou over een week (een maand verlaat door de herstelwerkzaamheden) weer starten en ze wist vandaag precies twee maanden, een week, twee dagen en twaalf uur dat haar ouders dood waren. Twee maanden, een week, twee dagen en twaalf uur van leegte die nooit meer opgevuld kon worden, twee maanden, een week en ruim twee dagen waren voorbij gegaan, en ze had eigenlijk geen idee wat ze in die tijd had uitgevoerd.

"Hier." zei Harry, terwijl hij een mok warme chocolade in haar handen drukte en naast haar op de bank ging zitten.

Dankbaar nam Hermelien de mok aan en sloeg haar handen er omheen. De warmte van de beker warmde haar handen op, en nu pas voelde ze hoe koud het was in huis. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok maakte ze het vuur aan. "Ik kan dit gewoon niet." zei ze terwijl ze een slok uit haar mok nam. Ze proefde chocolade en kaneel en voelde de zachtheid van de opgeklopte melk. "Alles wat ik ooit had gedacht dat zou zijn. Het is allemaal weg. Het is heus niet alsof ik altijd naar al die dingen heb uitgekeken, maar gewoon, het idee hoe het normale leven eruit zou zien. Het is weg. Het is weg en het komt nooit meer terug. Ik had gewoon altijd gedacht dat ze erbij zouden zijn. Bij alles. Als een soort vanzelfsprekendheid. Als ik zou slagen, op mezelf zou gaan, een relatie zou krijgen, zou gaan trouwen, kinderen zou krijgen, ze zouden er gewoon allemaal bij moeten zijn en dat gaat gewoon nooit meer gebeuren. Shit, ze zouden echt leuke grootouders zijn geweest." Harry legde een warme had op haar schouder. "Sorry, ik weet niet waarom ik dit jou allemaal vertel. Het is echt onzin."

"Nee, nee, dat is het niet. Het is geen onzin. Je hebt zo ontzettend veel gelijk. Het leven zoals we het hadden verwacht, het leven waar we van droomde, dat leven dat is niet meer, dat leven zal nooit zijn." Nu had ook Harry tranen in zijn ogen. "Maar dat betekend niet dat een ander leven niet mogelijk is. Je kan nog steeds je diploma halen, en je ouders zijn er dan misschien niet om je te feliciteren maar het kan nog steeds. Je woont op jezelf, en je ouders waren er niet om je te helpen met inrichten, maar toch zijn ze er in je hart bij. Kijk naar dit huis, het lijkt precies op de inrichting die je ouders hadden gekozen voor de boerderij is Australië. Kijk naar hun gezichten die je aan de muur toelachen. Ergens zitten je ouders naar je te kijken, zo vol van trots dat ze niet kunnen wachten om het je te vertellen en hopend dat het tegelijkertijd nog ontzettend lang duurt voordat ze het je kunnen vertellen omdat ze jou zo veel mogelijk van dat aardse geluk gunnen." Er rolde een traan over Harry's wang.

Hermelien drukte een kus om zijn wang. "Dankje Harry. Dankje dat je altijd hier bent gebleven."


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Ron

**Hoofdstuk 4: Ron**

Later die middag hingen Harry en Hermelien nog steeds rond in de woonkamer. De chocolademelk was inmiddels vervangen door boterbier, het vuur knapperde in de haard en voor het eerst sinds weken voelde Hermelien zich thuis in haar eigen huis.

'Hermelien, hoe zit het eigenlijk met jou en Ron?' Harry vroeg het twijfelend, alsof hij bang was dat de vraag haar zou kwetsen.

Hermelien had ook gedacht dat de vraag haar zou kwetsen, maar dat deed het niet. Het voelde alsof er een gewicht van haar borst werd gelicht, het feit dat ze over zoiets onbelangrijks (in haar ogen dan) kon praten zonder het gesprek te moeten beginnen luchtte haar op. 'Ron en ik. We hebben gekust, bij het gevecht op Zweinstein, dat weet je. Daarna, daarna was alles raar. Ron was Fred kwijt, en ik was op zoek naar mijn ouders. We zagen elkaar, we kusten elkaar, we knuffelde elkaar, maar het was soms net alsof ik geen warmte meer kreeg van hem, alsof hij al zijn liefde voor zichzelf nodig had. Toen ging ik naar Australië…'

Hermelien viel even stil omdat ze een brok in haar keel krijg bij de gedachte aan Australië en hoe ze had ontdekt dat haar ouders niet meer in leven waren. '… en Ron ging niet mee.' vulde Harry aan.

'Inderdaad, Ron ging niet mee. Hij zij dat hij hier wou blijven, in Engeland, bij zijn broers en Ginny om… om een familie te zijn.' Het bleef even stil.

'Ron wou niet mee? Ik dacht altijd dat je Ron er niet bij wou hebben. Ik heb nooit begrepen waarom, maar…' vroeg Harry zich hardop af.

'Nee, Ron vond zijn familie belangrijker. En toen we terugkwamen. Ik was kapot. Ik kon hem niet meer liefde geven, ik kreeg niets van hem terug. Het was alsof hij, alsof alles van de afgelopen maanden me had leeggezogen. We spreken elkaar nog wel hoor, als vrienden, ik ben nog wel eens bij hem en Ginny langs geweest. Maar niet meer romantisch.'

Harry wreef zachtjes over Hermeliens rug, terwijl hij dacht aan woorden die hij zou kunnen zeggen, totdat Hermelien de stilte weer doorbrak. 'En jij en Ginny?'

'Het gaat goed met ons. We zien elkaar veel, niet vaak in het Nest, Ginny komt vaak naar het Grimboudplein, we praten veel met elkaar. Over wat er gebeurd is het afgelopen jaar. We waren niet samen, maar hebben allebei een heel… druk jaar gehad. We hebben veel om over bij te praten. Ze heeft samen met Marcel en Loena de SVP opnieuw opgestart. Ze hebben zo veel dingen gedaan. Zelfs sommige Zwadderaars waren erbij betrokken. Ik wou dat ik vorig jaar had geweten dat we zo veel steun kregen.'

'Ja, dat heeft ze me inderdaad ook verteld. Heb je ook gehoord dat ze ooit hebben overwogen om van SVP "Strijders voor Potter" te maken, in plaats van "Strijders van Perkamentus"?' vroeg Hermelien.

Harry keek haar verward aan. 'Nee, nooit gehoord.' Een glimlach kroop om de lippen van Hermelien.

'Het was een van de Huffelpufs die het voorstelde, volgensmij was het Ernst. Maar Ginny was tegen, ze schijnt gezegd te hebben dat jij een opdracht uitvoerde voor Perkamentus, dus dat Potter en Perkamentus eigenlijk niet veel verschil maakte. Maar dat jij vast niet wilde dat er een leger werd opgeleid in jouw naam.'

Harry lachte nu ook. 'Daar moet ik Ginny dan nog maar voor bedanken.'

'Het gaat zeker wel lastig zijn, straks?' vroeg Hermelien aan Harry.

'Hoezo, het gaat zeker wel lastig zijn, wat gaat lastig zijn?'

'Als Ginny weer naar Zweinstein gaat. Over een week begint het nieuwe schooljaar, Harry.' sprak Hermelien op enig belerende toon.

'Maar ik ga ook naar Zweinstein. Ik ga met Ginny mee.' Harry keek even verward naar Hermelien. 'Jij niet dan?'

Hermelien keek even naar de grond, voordat ze lachend zij. 'Harry James Potter, jij… je bent een studienerd geworden!' ze porde hem lacherig in zijn zij.

'Hermelien Janine Griffel, jij niet meer?!' Harry lachte, maar klonk tegelijkertijd verbaasd.

'Nou…' Hermelien keek Harry aan alsof ze iets ergs toe moest geven. 'Ik heb het gewoon… Ik heb het gewoon nooit echt als een optie gezien. Al die mensen, al die drukte, de beroemdheid, ik weet gewoon niet of ik daar wel zin in heb en of ik dat wel aan kan.'

'Ik ben bij je.' Harry deed een soort kermisstem. 'De uitverkorene is hier om u te beschermen.'

'Oke, jij heb duidelijk te veel boterbier op.' zei Hermelien, terwijl ze zijn halfvolle flesje flesje boterbier van tafel pakte en leegschonk in haar eigen glas voordat ze het opdronk.

'En jij bent duidelijk te lang niet meer in de bibliotheek geweest.' Met het woord bibliotheek was Hermelien gelijk met haar gedachten weer op Zweinstein. Ze kon de geur van de boeken bijna ruiken. Ze zag het landschap van het kasteel, het Grote Meer, het Verboden Bos. Maar ze zag ook lichtflitsen, lichamen, ze hoorde de geluiden van geschreeuw, vervloekingen. Haar gezicht betrok.

'Ik weet niet of ik wel terug kan, Harry. Er is daar zo veel gebeurd. Ik droom er nog steeds over.' Ongemerkt kneep Hermelien met haar handen een van de bankkussens fijn.

'Hermelien. Probeer het gewoon, wat is het ergste wat er kan gebeuren, wat heb je te verliezen. En, wil je geen P.U.I.S.T.E.N. halen? Ik weet dat niet iedereen terug gaat, maar jij Hermelien, jij moet op z'n mist je kans pakken om al die uitmuntende P.U.I.S.T.E.N. te halen die daar op je liggen te wachten.'

Hermelien lachte. 'Weet jij wie er allemaal terug gaan?'

'Ron gaat niet, hij zegt dat hij geen zin heeft in nog een jaar school. Hij gaat George helpen met de winkel op de Wegisweg, hij wil niet dat George die winkel op moet geven omdat Fred er niet meer is om hem te helpen. Marcel gaat wel terug, misschien enigzinds onder dwang van zijn oma.' Harry lachte even toen hij dat zei. 'Maar hij wil ook een aantal vakken halen, Kruidenkunde en Dreuzelkunde, en hij gaat ook nog wat ander vakken proberen. Er gaan ook een aantal Huffelpufs terug, en iedereen van Ravenklauw –wat wil je ook anders.' Harry glimlachte. 'Maar de grote vraag is, ga jij jouw naam aan dit lijstje toevoegen?'


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Zweinstein?

Hoofdstuk 5: Zweinstein?

Tot in de laatste uurtjes van de nacht hadden Harry en Hermelien zitten praten. Ondanks het feit dat Hermelien Harry's laatste boterbiertje had opgedronken in de middag, had dat hen niet belet om wat tong-losmakende alcohol te nuttigen in de vorm van Vuurwiskey. Vuurwiskey was een substantie die brandde in je keel, maar je daarna een heel warm gevoel van binnen gaf. Daarnaast had de Vuurwiskey ook als effect dat je hart ervan op je tong kwam te liggen. En je hoofd een heel stuk verder weg, waardoor je zo ongeveer zei wat je dacht. Mede door de Vuurwiskey en de effecten hiervan hadden Harry en Hermelien een heel gezellige avond.

De volgende ochtend (Harry vond het niet verantwoord om dronken naar huis te verschijnselen en het Grimboudplein was net te ver lopen voor 3 uur 's nachts), hadden Harry en Hermelien een flinke kater. Na een antikater-toverdrank die Hermelien in haar badkamerkastje had staan –_nooit gedacht dat ik die ooit nodig zou hebben_ had ze gedacht- waren ze beiden weer fris en fruitig, en hongerig genoeg om aan een uitgebreid ontbijtje te beginnen. 'En Hermelien,' vroeg Harry tijdens het ontbijt, 'ga je nog naar Zweinstein dit jaar?'

'Ja, ik heb heel erg lang nagedacht, althans, langer dan ik twee jaar terug over die beslissing na had moeten denken, en ik ga terug naar Zweinstein, mijn P.U.I.S.T.E.N. halen. Nu ik er aan denk, ik zal zo meteen even een uil naar professor Anderling sturen.'

Na het ontbijt schreef Hermelien een briefje naar professor Anderling.

_"__Geachte prof. Anderling, hoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus,_

_Ik, Hermelien Janine Griffel, heb besloten om komend schooljaar deel te nemen aan de onderwijsactiviteiten op uw school, Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus. Hierbij wil ik mij ook gelijk verontschuldigen voor mijn late inschrijving. Ik heb een nogal heftige tijd achter de rug na de Tweede Toveroorlog en het verlies van mijn ouders –de hemel hebben hun zien- maar onlangs heeft mij goede vriend, Harry James Potter, mij doen in zien dat het goed is om mijn educatie aan uw toverschool af te ronden. Vandaar dat ik mij pas zo laat inschrijf voor aankomend schooljaar._

_Graag ontvang ik gaanre van u de benodigde artikelen voor dit schooljaar._

_Met vriendelijke groet,_

_Hermelien Janine Griffel_

_was getekend, Londen, 24 september"_

Hermelien en Harry liepen langs het magisch postkantoor op de Wegisweg om een uil te huren om te brief te bezorgen aan professor Anderling.

'Ik zit er aan te denken om een nieuwe uil te nemen.' Zei Harry, toen ze langs de dierenwinkel over de Wegisweg liepen. Hermelien dacht aan Hedwig, die nu al ruim twee jaar geleden gestorven was. Het was een van de eerste dingen die ze dat jaar hadden verloren.

'Kom, we gaan even binnen kijken.' stelde Hermelien voor aan Harry.

Uiteindelijk kocht Harry een nieuwe sneeuwuil, een jonge uil, die wel wat weg had van de uil die hij –nu al meer dan acht jaar geleden- van Hagrid had gekregen als verjaardagcadeautje voor 10 jaar aan vergeten en verloren verjaardagen. Zijn hart leek wel een sprongetje te maken als hij eraan dacht dat hij over een week net als van ouds door het kasteel naar Hagrids hutje zou kunnen lopen –het hutje dat vernietigd was in het gevecht om Zweinstein, maar samen met het kasteel was herbouwd in de afgelopen vier maanden- maar het deed hem ook wel zeer dat voor het eerst sinds hij naar Zweinstein ging, Ron daar niet zou zijn. Maar gelukkig zou hij Ginny nog hebben, die echt zijn ultieme favoriete Wemel was.

De dagen na Hermeliens beslissing om naar Zweinstein te gaan vlogen voorbij. Ze had een halve dag na het versturen van haar brief een opgewekt antwoord van Minerva Anderling ontvangen die enorm verblijd was haar opnieuw te mogen ontvangen op Zweinstein. "Ik maakte me al zorgen om u, juffrouw Griffel." stond er in haar brief geschreven. Hermelien genoot er elke dag van om de envelop met het zegel van Zweinstein (de leeuw, de das, de raaf en de slang) op haar eetkamertafel te zien liggen. Ze vond het totaal geen probleem om haar eigen huisje, haar privé ruimte om te moeten ruilen voor het grote kasteel, waar ze woonruimte zou moeten delen met alle andere Griffoendors, een slaapzaal met een aantal andere meiden en de eetzaal met de hele school. Waar ze zich de afgelopen twee maanden steeds meer had afgezonderd, en zichzelf in bescherming had genomen voor sociale activiteiten, en sociale contacten steeds had vermeden, keek ze er nu naar uit om weer in het gezelschap van anderen te verkeren.

Twee dagen na haar inschrijving, had ze haar officiele brief gekregen, met de mededeling dat ze in zou stromen in het achtste jaar van Zweinstein, een jaarlaag speciaal voor mensen die het vorige jaar het zevende jaar hadden gedaan of hadden moeten doen, en alsnog extra vakken wilde volgen en hun diploma wilde halen. Ze zouden les op maat krijgen, les in de dingen die ze nog moeste beheersen voor hun examens, en ze zouden gelijktijdig met de zevendejaars eindexamen doen. Ook was er een boekenlijst bijgesloten. Ondanks het feit dat Hermelien bijna alle boeken op haar lijst al had (ze moest enkel een tweetal nieuwe boeken over Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten kopen, maar ze had inmiddels zo veel praktijkervaring en zo veel in Harry's boeken gelezen, dat ze betwijfelde of ze die echt nodig zou hebben) was ze toch nog een rondje over de Wegisweg gegaan voor wat nieuwe boodschappen. Vooral toverdrankingredienten moest ze opnieuw kopen, evenals een nieuwe ketel, want die was in het gevecht om Zweinstein verloren gegaan toen hij uit haar met kralen bestikte tasje was gevallen. Hermelien genoot van het kopen van schoolspullen, perkament en ganzenveren. Eindelijk kon ze weer doen wat ze graag deed, studeren.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: Beroemdheden aan boord

**Hoofdstuk 6: Beroemdheden aan boord van de Zweinstein Express**

Het was 1 september, en opnieuw zou Hermelien aan boord van de Zweinstein Express gaan stappen om een schooljaar te beginnen aan Zweinstein. Dit keer voor de zevende keer. Zeven jaar geleden was ze voor het eerst op de trein gestapt. Eigenlijk was het altijd het doel geweest dat ze dit jaar niet meer op de trein zou stappen, maarja, de Tweede Toveroorlog was tussen haar plannen ingekomen en ze had een jaar met Ron en Harry in een tent doorgebracht, in plaats van in het kasteel. Dus ze zou opnieuw terugkeren, dit maal voor het laatste jaar, om haar P.U.I.S.T.E.N. te halen. Haar hart klopte in haar keel terwijl ze het magische perron op liep. Gelukkig zag ze Harry en Ginny staan, samen met meneer en mevrouw Wemel.

"Hoi Harry." zei ze, droogjes. Ginny vloog om haar nek om haar een omhelzing te geven.

"Hermelien!" riep Ginny uit, "wat goed om je te zien. Je bent echt veel te weinig langsgekomen deze zomer." Hermelien trok in een verontschuldigend gebaar haar schouders op. Ze had inderdaad haar beste vriendin te weinig gezien deze zomer, maar in plaats haar te antwoorden, groette ze meneer en mevrouw Wemel.

"Dag meneer en mevrouw Wemel, hoe gaat het met u?" vroeg ze beleefd. Meneer Wemel keek haar met een glimlach aan, mevrouw Wemel trok haar naar zich toe, in een knuffel.

"Hermelien, het is zo goed om je weer te zien!" riep ze uit, terwijl Hermelien langzamerhand geen adem meer kreeg.

"Ma-ham," zei Ginny, "Hermelien krijgt zo geen lucht meer, hoor!"

"O, sorry lieverd," verontschuldigde mevrouw Wemel zich, "maar ik heb je ook zo lang niet meer gezien."

"Sorry, ik…" begon Hermelien aan een uitleg, maar eigenlijk wist ze niet hoe ze die zin af moest maken. Sorry, maar ik was te druk met mezelf te verdrinken in mijn verdriet. Sorry, maar nu ik niet meer verliefd ben op u jongste zoon, denk ik niet dat ik bij u nog iets te zoeken heb. Sorry, ik had het te druk met naar buiten staren? Uiteindelijk besloot ze maar om een deel van de waarheid te vertellen. "...het waren lastige maanden, mevrouw Wemel." Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen.

Mevrouw Wemel knikte, een teken dat ze het begreep, voordat ze Hermelien nog een keer omhelsde.

"Snel, de trein in allemaal, hij kan zo gaan vertrekken." riep meneer Wemel. Hij gaf Ginny een aai over haar hoofd, terwijl ze achter Harry en Hermelien aan de trein in liep. "Wel schrijven, hé!" riep hij haar nog toe, voordat ze in de gang verdwenen.

Helemaal achter in de trein vonden ze een coupé die bijna leeg was, op Marcel Lubbermans na. Harry en Marcel tilde samen de drie hutkoffers bij de hutkoffer van Marcel in het bagage-rek, terwijl Ginny uit het raam tuurde, op zoek naar de gezichten van haar ouders. Het duurde niet lang voordat meneer en mevrouw Wemel Ginny hadden gezien, en richting hun coupé begonnen te lopen.

Het was een gezellige rit naar Zweinstein. Ze gebruikte de tijd in de coupé om bij te praten met Ginny en Marcel. Marcel liet vol trots te toverstok zien die hij aan het begin van de zomer nieuw had gekregen van zijn oma, zijn oude stok was gesneuveld in de strijd om Zweinstein. Hij had vol trots verteld over de stok die van hetzelfde houdt was gemaakt als de stok van zijn vader, en dezelfde kern had als de stok van zijn moeder. Hermelien had geglimlacht bij die gedachte, ze had Marcel altijd gekend als een onzekere jongen, die nooit de erkenning kreeg die hij had verdiend bij zijn strenge grootouders, en wiens ouders hem niet eens meer herkende. Nu hij zijn nieuwe toverstok had, leek het wel alsof hij voor het eerst iets in zichzelf zag waarin hij op hen leek.

Het was geen rustige rit geweest naar Zweinstein. Ondanks het feit dat ze in een van de achterste coupés van de trein waren gaan zitten –wat normaal de rustigste plaats in de hele trein was- liepen er constant mensen over de gang heen en weer, eerstejaars, maar ook zesdejaars. Ze keken nieuwsgierig en vaak niet zo subtiel naar binnen, om een glimp op te vangen van de-held-die-opnieuw-bleef-leven, of wat voor andere nieuwe bijnaam de Ochtendprofeet nu weer had verzonnen voor Harry. De enige mensen die de coupé echt binnen kwamen waren de harde kern van de SVP –de Strijders van Perkamentus- geweest, die niet alleen kwamen voor Harry, maar ook voor Marcel, die in het afgelopen jaar in Harry's afwezigheid de nieuwe leider van de SVP was geworden. De leden van de SVP waren gebleven totdat de omgeving waar de trein doorheen reedt ruwer en ruiger was geworden, een teken dat ze in de buurt van Zweinstein kwamen.

In het schemerduister hadden eerste Hermelien en Ginny zich omgekleed naar hun schoolgewaden, terwijl Harry en Marcel op de gang wachtte, en daarna hadden ze de rollen omgewisseld. Terwijl ze op de gang stonden, had Ginny geprobeerd om Hermelien uit te horen over Ron. Hermelien had zo min mogelijk losgelaten, Ron was voor haar verleden tijd, de kus die ze hadden gedeeld was fijn geweest, maar niet meer dan dat, en het verdriet dat hen beide was gegeven tijdens de toveroorlog, had hen uit elkaar doen groeien toen die eenmaal voorbij was.

Niet lang daarna stopte de trein op het station van Zweinsveld en stapte de vier in een rijtuig wat hen naar Zweinstein zou brengen. Hermelien zag voor het eerst de paarden die de koetsen trokken. Het was een afschuwelijk gezicht, maar nog erger was dat voor het eerst meer leerlingen de paarden wel konden zien, dan dat er leerlingen waren die de paarden niet konden zien.

A/N: Sorry, dit was een beetje een opvul hoofdstuk. Ik heb heel lang niet geweten waar ik heen zou gaan met dit verhaal. Nu ik weer een beetje richting heb, wil ik opnieuw verder gaan schrijven. Maar dit hoofdstuk gebeurd er nog niet echt heel veel, volgend hoofdstuk waarschijnlijk meer verassingen voor jullie!

Reacties en PB'tjes worden erg op prijs gesteld, ze maken dat ik sneller doorschrijf, omdat ik eraan herinnerd wordt dat ik lezers heb die op een volgend hoofdstuk wachten.


End file.
